Total Drama: Battle Of The Villains
by Soul In Darkness
Summary: Two years had passed since the last episode of Total Drama All Stars aired. Now Chris McClain had returned with a new season, Total Drama: Battle Of The Villains, where 7 veterans and 7 newbies will compete for 1 million dollars. APPS CLOSED!
1. Commercial

It was rather peaceful day at camp Wawanakwa. The sun shined, the birds chirped, and the animals were playing with each other. Two years had passed since the last episode of Total Drama All Stars aired. The mutants had disappeared, and the island looked like an average one.

Today was a very special day. Today Chris McClain, our all time favorite sadistic host has returned to Camp Wawanakwa. Why, some may ask? Simple: he had in mind some new ways to torture teenagers. The new season's theme was simple: Battle Of The Villains. There would be two teams, one containing the old, original villains of the show, and the other would be fulfilled by 7 new greedy campers, who would do anything to win.

Right now Chris was in the middle of making the commercial for the new season. He had a huge grin on his face as he announced that he needed 7 new teenagers to torture. "That's right everybody! In this season YOU can be the one defeating Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Courtney, Duncan, Jo, or even Mike, and get the big price, 1.000.000 dollars! Sign up now on www. ! Hurry people, 'cause there are only 7 spots available!" he throw his hands in the air, as the camera turned off. An intern walked up to Chris, handing him a cup of cappuccino.

"Okay McClain, it was awesome. We are done for today." said the cameraman, and walked off, into his cabin, where he would edit the commercial. The sadistic host smirked for no one in particular. He knew that this season will be an epic one. Chris took a quick sip of his cappuccino, and walked off into the direction of his own cabin.

**In order to appear in my fanfiction you'll need to fulfill the application below. Also there are some rules, and if you will not follow them, then I will not accept your character. **

**1. I will accept only the application below.**

**2. All the characters have to be villains, or bad, mean people. It's "****_Battle Of The Villians" _****after all. **

**3. I will accept 4 girls and 3 boys.**

**4. Be detailed. You'll have a bigger chance to get accepted if you are.**

**5. After each chapter there will be a pole at my profile where you'll have to choose who will be the loser in the next chapter.**

**6. To prove that you've read the rules, write "****_dancing bunny" _****somewhere in your application.**

**I will post the application as a review, so you can copy and paste it. Good luck everyone!**


	2. New cast members

A small yawn escaped from Chris' mouth as he looked over the applications. Again. For the last 3 hours he tried to choose the best seven, and finally he was done. He looked over a clipboard with the new campers' names:

**Girls:**

**1. Nicole Young ~ The School Bully (by Feketepillango)**

**2. Alexandra Black ~ The Mean Prankster (by WereWolfFreak)**

**3. Mackenzie Burromuerto ~ The Manipulative Hispanic (by TotalDramaGirl01)**

**4. Gigi Romeo ~ Book/street smart nerd (by groovytaleteller)**

**Boys:**

**1. Paul Anderson ~ The Perverted Delinquent (by Feketepillango)**

**2. Arthur Conzasco ~ The Crime Leader (by Flim-Flam Brothers)**

**3. Dan Parker ~ The Hacker (by WereWolfFreak)**

He thought for a couple of minutes. He did a great job, but now he could really use a coffee…

As he stepped out from his cabin, he breathed in the cold, spring air. Chris' eyes wondered around the camp, when suddenly he noticed something unusual at the Doc of Shame. He walked over to an intern with a questioning look on his face. "It is done already?"

The intern nodded, so the Slung of Shame was done… A sadistic grin appeared on Chris' face. "This will be… An awesome season…" he whispered, rubbing his hands together. After a while he turned back to the intern. "Bring me a Mochachino." The intern looked at him confused. After all he was not Chris' maid. "Are you still here? Bring me my coffee if you don't want to get fired right now!" said Chris in a rather irritated tone. The intern rolled his eyes, and went to bring the coffee for _'The Drama Queen"._

* * *

**Okay, I want to say a special thank you for those who sent in the characters, and I'm really sorry if your character was not chosen… Anyways, I hope that the first real chapter will be up soon. If not, blame my laziness… **


End file.
